


no name

by Alyssum_09



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Slice of Life, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssum_09/pseuds/Alyssum_09
Summary: Chani and Youngkyun go to sea at their little free time in a late afternoon.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	no name

It's not like some more person will come there. Maybe, when the Sun has almost disappeared, people who arrived at the sea to contemplate the picturesqueness of sunset, with their pleasure of having a chance to see the scenery by eyes even more stunning than what has always been depicted, has nothing left to do than come back home. How about the variation in color differ from every day of so many strips that were left behind or attached to the sky? Or well maybe, since the sky is gradually turning dark blue, also means the evening is coming, human will wants to go back to their home sweet home as soon as possible. Is that why streets seem so lively with lines of people and means of transport?

Chanhee drops his soul into his thoughts, while feeling the warmth of sunshine is still retained by the soft sand under his bare foot. Somehow, it's still white and manage to gleam even under the night, the sand.

\- Haven't you just said you didn't want to get dirty?

Chanhee turn back to see Youngkyun is walking little by little and then standing by his side. The wave is whispering while the wind is blowing hard, whistling in their ears a song that doesn't follow a proper key but strangely harmonise. And with Youngkyun's imperturbable voice, yes, unquestionably, this is the melody Chanhee wants to hear everyday.

\- That's minutes ago. Now it's

\- _Beautiful._

Chanhee means to admire the gorgeous scenery in front of his eyes, and he says while still keep his eyes on Youngkyun. Seems to understand what Chanhee is having in his mind, Youngkyun lowers his head, trying to hide a smile is curving up.

\- Cheesy.

Chanhee immediately pulls a wry face and complains more under his breath, properly something not good about Youngkyun. The agreeably peaceful and quiet atmosphere comes back and inundates around them.

Not only Youngkyun and Chanhee but also all members, they rarely have free time to even breath. So when there is a little amount of time for them to do whatever before next practice, Youngkyun and Chanhee decided to run to the sea, to here they are standing. Some personal space and spare time, Youngkyun is glad the one who is by his side is no one else but Chanhee. Only two of them enjoy this moments, warm and calm. Youngkyun's smile even brighter. This sight is really delightful.

\- You know, people says what is beautiful is sad.

Youngkyun starts the conversation again and looks at Chanhee.

\- I'm not feeling sorrowful now. - Chanhee laughs.

\- So am I. Because _you_ are here with me now.

Chanhee lifts his head and their eyes meet together.

\- You are even more cheesy than me.

\- No, I'm not.

\- I'm not arguing with a kid.

\- It's _true_.

\- Gosh you can stop!!

They burst out laughing at the same time. Chanhee squats down, then uses his hand to write some Korean characters on the sand. Youngkyun squats down too, quietly watching Chanhee's hand movements.

_"Youngkyun & Chanhee"_

\- Don't you scare it won't stay long when the wind blows and the sand covers? - Youngkyun asks.

\- That's what people says. I will say, our story will blend together with wind, sand, sea, sky, this now. They are everlasting, and as they hoard our story, hope that our emotions is the same.

Chanhee's eyes are big, round and deep as if there are millions of shinning stars reside inside. Youngkyun always fall for Chanhee's lovely appearance.

\- I _love_ you.

\- Or you can say. I _love_ you _too_.

\- I do love you.

\- Yes.

\- Chanhee ah, I love you.

\- Can you say it one more?

\- I really love you, Chanhee ah.

And they share a sweet soft touch of lips. Youngkyun gently touchs Chanhee's jawline, holds him a little bit closer. Youngkyun doesn't want to leave, but the phone ringing broke them apart, and Youngkyun can see the small pity in Chanhee's countenance. He takes the phone out to check the new message.

\- Guess we should go.

Chani slightly nods his head.

\- Just a moment.

Hwiyoung said, and he quickly place a kiss on Chani's lips.

\- Gross.

Chani says that, with a beamish smile he is trying to hide and his redden ears. They hold each other hands, knit their fingers together and walking back to the pavement.

\- Brush off sand and then I will wear shoes for you. Put your clean hand on my shoulder to stand still. Here is the wet paper towel.

\- You're thoughtful.

\- You are the one who put it in the back seats though?

The street lights start to be turned on as the car running away. In space there still linger an echo of two person' happiness among the sound of winds and waves crashing ashore.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I should write in the Work Title. I want to create a atmosphere of a small but beautiful story happens somewhere in daily life, so I write without thinking about title. Maybe it would be great if I leave it like this, or I will think about it and change later, to find some names that will fit? 
> 
> I write this in a hurry, but hope you will find peace in it and love it. Thank you for reading till the end and this note too ^ ^. 
> 
> If there's any mistake about vocabulary or grammar, please forgive me ㅠㅠ. 
> 
> Thank you again and goodbye ~


End file.
